User talk:006mnich
Hey um sorry to interrupt you but, seriously what is going on, I just herd is that 02mnich, and wr7700 are doing something bad, by putting buffalo range & stuff like that, and I just heard is that you were saying that this one was a lie! Do you want me to beat the crap out of them for good? That's OK! I'll beat the crap out them for good, just like my mom does. And I apologize about 02mnich & wr7700 for what they just did sir! I'm sorry about that! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:006mnich page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kyurem147 (talk) 01:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes I know that I can do my own movies, but I don't copy these characters that you've had, they're all been produced by Don Bluth, and I know that fighting can be stop. If I see that fighting again, I swear to god like Jesus, I'm gonna stop them & beat the crap out of them. And now look here, I'm not from Japan, from Germany, or from Russia anymore! I just live right here in California, and I'm just an American human. You're the only one who can. But, where is that 761954? I need to speak with him right now, he needs to be nice right now! Or else im going to give that moron a peace of my mind! Look, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm on this wiki to ensure everything on here is completely accurate. I have nothing against hardworking users on this wiki. I saw information that looked wrong here. I realize what I've done and I want to apologize for it. 761954 (talk) 20:06, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Then don't you dare ever do that again! Or else I'm gonna be really angry with you, and started to beat the crap out of you for good, once & for all! You moron! And you should be sorry, you better be sorry this time! Because that is just what I thought! Shame on you! Look, you can't call me names and threaten me just because I said "Sorry". I'm not a moron and you can't beat me up. I feel no pain at all. I never said you ere from Japan, Germany or Russia. I am aware you are from California and you are human, but try to understand! If you call me names or beat me up and lay blame and shame on me, I myself will be angry and upset as well. Fine, then don't talk back to me! And don't you dare get angry and upset as well. And I am not threatening you at all, ok! Look here, I was just trying to help ok! And don't you dare ever start with me again. And don't you dare ever ban me for this, ever again! And look, that's ok to be sorry! And that's ok! You deserve it! And as a matter in fact. I don't want to copy these characters at all! Na a, I think they're all been created by producers who were helping Don Bluth working on these characters that he just did, many years ago before I was born here! I'm going to make my own movies, like Wild American buffalo ranger 1 & 2, Jazz congas series, funlo pow, and Kong: King of Atlantis in live action, but I just need some help, ok! And I would never ever copy these characters, ever! And I'm sorry too! I would never let 02mnich & wr7700 do these, by coping my own movies again, when they put lies on my own movies! Because that's just wrong! This time I'll beat the crap out of 02mnich & wr7700 for good, is by stopping them, or asking them to knock it off. And this time I'll be working on my own movies, by doing it correctly, and putting things that it will be true, but not lies at all, and I will understand everything. And I will! Alright! Right! But I'll never ever do this again! I'm sorry too! I'm sorry too! And I'm not lying to you anymore, I'm just telling you the truth! All right. Good! Just go away! And leave me alone! Because I am not in a mood for this from you, ever!